1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to image processing; and, more particularly, to a system and method for image resolution conversion that use pixel dropping or duplication to allow a user to reduce or enlarge image data by an amount that can be expressed as a ratio of two integers.
2. Background of the Invention.
Conventional image processing systems that perform image resolution conversion commonly employ bi-linear interpolation. Bi-linear interpolation requires the use of multipliers that are relatively large in size and thus occupy a large amount of space. In addition, bi-linear interpolation can also require the addition of line buffers in order to support vertical scaling, which can also be relatively large in size. Multi-tap filters are also commonly employed in conventional image resolution conversion systems. These devices are expensive and also require line memories that occupy a large amount of space. In addition to requiring significant amounts of space, these conventional systems also provide a fixed number of resolution settings for performing image resolution conversion.